Your's Truly
by Albussev
Summary: Hermione has promised a dying Ginny that she will make sure that Harry is happy, all her life. However she did not know that it was going to be so difficult. Ron is by her side.. but till when? (Stars 19 Years later){Harry belongs to J.K. and J.K ony}
1. Chapter 1

They were leaving from Kings Cross after sending their beloved children to school. It was Rose and Albus's first year at Hogwarts, they both had never been away from their parents before. The four of them were in a rather dull mood, unlike Lily and Hugo who were having an animated discussion about their future at Hogwarts.

"Mum can I go to Hugo's place today?" Lily piped up.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a quick question if she had any other plans. "Of course my silly Lily, you are always welcome at our place and you know that" said Hermione. They continued to their parking spot talking occasionally. Hermione was closely observing Harry, she knew he was closer to Al than any of his children. He had a brooding expression on his face while he watched Lily and Hugo.

"Why don't you both come over as well?" she asked Harry and Ginny.

They both looked at each other and agreed. Once they were home Lily and Hugo disappeared to children's room with snacks, while the elders decided to lounge in the garden. They were talking about their respective first years at Hogwarts, becoming more and more nostalgic with every passing minute. Hermione decided that she was right about inviting the Potter over, Harry was trying very hard to participate in the discussion but could not keep away the brooding expression from his face. He suddenly got up and moved towards the house with an excuse of going to the loo. Hermione also excused herself with an excuse to check on the kids, she did check on them once before going in search of Harry. She found him standing alone in the balcony of the guest bedroom which was familiar to him because of his and Ginny's frequent stay at their place when Ron was sent away on missions. She broke his reverie by placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and she gasped violently. He had tears in his eyes and he did not try to hide them from her, she was much too close to him to do such a thing. He knew he could share anything with her and she would make him feel better, she was his second best confidante after Ginny and this was not something he could share with Ginny even if eventually she would know one day.

"I am sure these are not because you are missing Al, are they?" she asked wiping his tears with her index finger.

"No" he replied.

"You know you can share anything with me and Ron" she told him "That is if you want to" she added looking at his discomfort. She had never seen him so vulnerable after the war. Granted the first year after the war was quite difficult for him like it was for everyone who had lost someone from their family and friends. But his burden was much greater than any one because it was a burden of guilt more than grief. He blamed himself for all the deaths and it took all their efforts to bring him out of it. But now, she knew something was seriously wrong with him because he never cried and she also knew that it was something he could not share with Ginny.

"Of course I want to" he replied.

"Then tell me, what is bothering you so much? I have never seen you cry after the war"

"It's Ginny" he said with enormous sigh. Hermione's eyes widened with fear, she knew that Harry had taken Ginny to St. Mungo's few days before for a checkup because she was feeling tired all the time. They had some tests and the reports were to arrive yesterday but in Rose's excitement of leaving to Hogwarts it had completely slipped out of her mind.

"What is it Harry?" she asked fearfully.

"It is a third stage Cancer" he replied and collapsed against the railings of the balcony. Hermione was so horrified she could not even summon the energy to support Harry, she sat down on the floor next to him, fear and pain evident in her eyes. It took her some time to compose herself and say something.

"But… But cancer is curable even in its last stage by magic" she said.

"Yes, all kinds of Cancers are curable by magic except for Core Cancer" a strangled sob escaped Hermione. She knew everything about Core Cancer because her colleague, who was also a close friend, was affected by it a couple of years previously. It was a disease which affected the magical community only because the magical core of a witch or wizard was affected due to it. And third stage meant that Ginny could note use Magic after a short period of time. She was so shocked that she could not even move quickly when she herd Hugo calling her. She quickly recovered as soon as she could hear him and wiped her tears away, she supported Harry to get up and calm himself. She started to move away when Harry took hold of her arm to stop her, she looked back and saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"Ginny does not know yet" he said.

She nodded to him and he understood that she would not say anything to her and would support him when the time came to tell Ginny about her condition. As soon as this thought crossed his mind he could no longer control his emotions, he moved forward and hugged her tightly pouring all his pain, fear and insecurities in the hug. Hermione was able to feel all his emotions, she ran her hands on his back in soothing circles and found him calming. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hugo called for his mother once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could not pluck up the courage to tell Ginny about her condition. Her healer at Mungo's had offered to tell her but he declined it. He was not sure how Ginny would react and wanted to do it himself with someone by his side to provide moral support to both of them and he knew no one was better than Hermione. He was not so sure about Ron, his reactions had always been so impulsive and Harry wanted a controlled environment for the sake of Ginny. But first he needed to get control over his own emotions. He owled Hermione and asked her to meet him at a nearby muggle café to avoid the risk of being over heard.

He went to his room to change before heading to the café and saw that Ginny was sleeping peacefully there. He moved closer and tucked a strand of her fiery red hair behind her ear, kissed her forehead. He changed into his muggle attire and left for the café. When he reached there he saw Hermione waiting for him with a grim expression. He was sure she had done all the research on the subject before coming to meet him and was also sure that she would mention at least 10 books in the conversation they were going to have next. Somehow that thought made him feel lighter, that there was at least some thing in his life that won't change. For instance Hermione being there for him whenever he needed her to be.

The discussed the symptoms and conditions of Core Cancer. As predicted she had done her research and did mention at least 10 books from which she had drawn the information. The Core Cancer was undetectable in first two stages because it had only one symptom, that the patient would feel tired when he used complex magic. Ginny had no reason to perform complex magic for months because she was on break from her carrier. Once she had started working again she started to feel tired and that was when she was taken to St. Mungo's.

Hermione's further research told him that Ginny was not to use magic of any kind and that would increase her life span by at least a few week. But a use of any kind of defensive magic could kill her instantly. They both sat there for hours, sometimes discussing and sometimes crying. Hermione was trying to be brave, to support Harry through this agony that she knew had no end. After all Ginny's heart beats were now numbered. But they had to be strong, for Ginny, for their children and for their whole family. They both had to decide how to inform Ginny that she had a sure death sentence hanging on her head. Harry was of little help on the matter since he was so distraught but Hermione knew they had to act fast because Ginny's life was draining with every bit of magic she was using.

They decided to tell her that day itself. Hermione had arranged for Lily and Hugo to go to Molly's place with Ron and she and Harry were to talk to Ginny at home. They managed to apparate to the front garden of the Potters house but Harry collapsed to the ground as soon as his feet landed. Hermione supported him to stand up and was trying to console him to be strong when Ginny came out. She saw something was wrong with Harry and Hermione was supporting him.

"What happened?" she rushed forward and asked Harry.

"N.. nothing Ginny…. Nothing to worry" Harry said and looked at Hermione for support with pleading eyes.

"We need to talk Ginny" Hermione said looking at Ginny and barely controlling her own tears.

Ginny looked scared but nodded all the same. All three of them settled in the living room, Harry sat beside Ginny on the sofa and Hermione sat opposite to them on an armchair. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Hermione nodded at him to start, she would help him to continue whenever he required. Harry looked at Ginny trying very hard to control his emotions.

"Your need to be calm when you hear this Ginny" he said and she nodded. Fear evident in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Your reports from St. Mungo's arrived the day before James and Al left for Hogwarts. I could not tell you anything about it because it would have complicated things with children here. I know we still have Lily and that is why I arranged for her to be at your mum's place today. I have no idea at all hot to tell you this… I… I.." he trailed away. Ginny was confused but she understood one thing from Harry's babble that he was nervous about something and definitely very unhappy. This was not a good sign if it was related to her reports, something was definitely wrong with her health and it was really serious. She held Harry's hand and assured him with a squeeze so that he could continue.

"You have Core Cancer Ginny" he almost chocked on her name but steadied himself. Ginny was so shocked that she could not utter a single word in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Six months later…

It was very difficult to control Lily, who was so small to understand the magnitude of death. She had never seen anyone die or even heard of anyone dying for that matter. She was not ready to understand that her mother would not return from where she had gone. Harry's only hope was Hermione, she was Lily's godmother and she definitely would be able to make her understand. But she was not here right now she was trying to console Molly who was utterly devastated at the death of her only daughter. Yes, Ginny Potter was dead. Dead because of the defensive spell she had to cast to protect Lily from a lunatic who tried to kidnap her from the garden. Harry was so forcefully reminded of his own mother who had done the same thing to protect him, she had cast her own life for him. Ginny was aware that a simple defensive magic was enough to claim her already fragile life. But what options did she have, the kidnaper would have taken her Lily away from her. She might have stayed alive for six more months but at the cost of Lily's life. Harry was not angry with his wife for doing what she did, how could he? Ginny had ensured that he did not lose another Lily Potter even if he lost Ginny Potter in the process.

Harry could not help but remember her last words time and again. "I am sure you will find love again in this life… please stay happy for me" And then she looked at Hermione and said "Look after him". She did not let go of her life until Hermione assured her that she will look after Harry, always. And so, Harry was not angry at Ginny, he was angry at life for being so unfair to him. What was it with his luck or destiny that took away every one he loved? First his mom and dad then Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Fred even Snape. He was so angry with his own life that he wanted to end it, it would have been so great if he hadn't returned from the Kings Cross to life again. But then he remembered Dumbledore's words "Do not pity the dead Harry, pity the living and above all pity those who live without Love". He could not leave his children to live without him, his children will not suffered what he suffered being an orphan just because he was a coward who could not face life. And then he also remembered Ginny's words, even if he did not find love again he will definitely try to be happy.

He decided to take Lily to Hermione so that she could calm her down and explain to her that her mother will not return to her. He flooed to the Burrow with Lily in toe and scanned the room for Hermione, she was sitting on the couch with Molly stroking her hair which was laid on her shoulder. Harry hated himself for disturbing Molly, but he knew he had to, Molly was an adult she could handle herself but Lily was a child seeking reassurance that her mother was going to come back. Before Harry could call Hermione, Lily ran to hug her tight crying and asking between sobs when her mother would return. Hermione looked at Harry, into his eyes, she could not believe the amount of pain that was there. She could not believe that a person was capable of feeling so much pain, she knew that he had lost so many loved once and his heart was shattered so many times with such pain. But still managed to stay the same person he was over the years.

Hermione had made some decisions for them, for Harry, Ron and their children. She knew Harry would resist but she also knew that she was capable of convincing him. So after she had consoled Lily to sleep and told her that she would tell her about her mother when she wakes up. She herself needed time to sink the truth that her female best friend and sister in law would never return again. She walked up to Harry who was sitting by the fire looking deep into it, she put a and on his shoulder and made him aware of her presence. She wordlessly sent her patronus to Ron and asked him to come over, within seconds Ron was standing beside them with puffy red eyes and a pale face. She motioned him to sit beside them and motioned harry to turn towards them.

"I have decided something for all of us and I need the support from both of you" she said. They both looked at her quizzically but did not say anything so she continued. "We do have a big house and so I have decided that Harry, James, Al and Lily will come and live with us. Don't look at me like that Harry, it's no use." "Yeah Mate, decisions made, please come and stay with us" said Ron breaking into first smile after Ginny's funeral. Harry did not have any energy left in him to argue and that too with Hermione, he knew she was going to have it her way anyhow. And so he decided to give up and agree to whatever she and Ron decided. They sat there for some time or may be for hours it was difficult to say, when Lily came down calling for Hermione and she decided that it was time to explain Lily the painful truth of life.

She would remember this in coming years and wonder how they came out of their bubble of despair. But they had to, Harry had to she could not fail her promise to Ginny, she will not. It was her promise to Ginny and herself that she will do whatever it took to keep Harry happy.


End file.
